


Heist

by SeaOfClouds



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part (2019)
Genre: Bank Robbery, Car Chases, Human Legos, M/M, Partners in Crime, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Rex and Emmet are different people AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaOfClouds/pseuds/SeaOfClouds
Summary: “Ever fired a gun before?” Rex asked nonchalantly.“W-what?” Emmet breathed, struggling to register the question. “No-- of course not!”The older man shrugged, “First time for everything, I suppose.”





	Heist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoffeWithMilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeWithMilk/gifts).



> Request fill - sorry it took so long!

Emmet was completely screwed.

The car in front of him was gorgeous-- a classic Cadillac, probably from the late sixties. It was a convertible, finished in a deep red, with the top and windows down. He was sure it was worth more money than he could ever make in his lifetime. It would be almost a crime to see damage come to such a beautiful vehicle.

So of could he’d gone and put a great big dint in the front of it. It was just his luck.

He knew he should have walked today.

Nervous didn’t even _begin_ to describe how he felt, feeling as if he was on the verge of a panic attack as he analysed the situation. He considered his options rather quickly-- he could slowly back away, get back into his shitty car, and be gone before anyone noticed. Or, he could be the good upstanding citizen he is, and leave his details on the dash, and pray he never heard from the owner.

Regardless, he found out quickly that he wasn’t going to get out of it that easily.

“Can I help you, kiddo?” a voice next to him spoke.

Emmet startled violently as he turned to the stranger, eyes wide as if he was a deer caught in the headlights-- or a man caught in the middle of committing a crime. The latter felt more accurate.

“I, uh--” he stuttered awkwardly, eyes scanning the area in hope of a way out of the situation he found himself in.

He was completely caught off guard, not only because of his predicament, but because of the man he was now staring at. He was tall, with dark long hair and a scruffy demeanour, outfit consisting of no sleeves whatsoever, showing off his muscular build. He was practically the opposite of himself.

Shit, this was bad. He was totally Emmet’s type. In any other situation he’d try to say something funny, to break the ice as it were, and perhaps try to make a good first impression. But if this car belongs to this guy-- he would certainly say he’s fucked. He also _really_ needed to stop staring, and say something.

“What the--” the stranger questioned, eyes darting to his ride, bending down to get a closer look at the ding in his car with intrigue.

 _Ah, he noticed at last,_ Emmet thought to himself, as he quietly died a little more inside. He needed to think of something, and quick. There was no telling how this guy was going to react.

“You responsible for this?” the man questioned in a monotone fashion, leaning against the hood of his car.

The gears in Emmet’s head were turning in all the wrong directions--

Say no. Say no, _right now_. Look at this guy, do you want to get on his bad side? He’s like-- three times bigger than you, at least, and could probably throw you a mile, maybe more. He would most definitely beat you in a fight, just say no right now, you--

“Y-yes,” Emmet replied, the words stumbling off his tongue before he could get himself under control.

_Idiot._

Now you’ve done it.

The handsome stranger eyed him up and down, before pushing off his car, back to his feet. He continued to stare at Emmet was he walked around him, as if he was analysing him. Regardless, the younger man felt too frightened to move, his muscles tensing so hard he was practically frozen on the spot.

Eventually, the man returned to his car, glancing sideways at Emmet.

“You’ll do,” he stated with a grin. “Get in.”

“W-what do you mean?”

“I mean...” he gestured to the passenger door with a lower tone to his voice. “Get. In.”

 _You’d better do what he says,_ Emmet’s mind told him, _you already probably owe him quite a bit for the damage. Don’t mess it up any further._

As they took off down the road, the man glanced at him. “Looks like you owe me one.”

“Y-yeah?” Emmet blurted out apprehensively.

“I’ll do you a favour. You help me with a little job and I’ll forget about the car damage,” he stated with a smug grin.

Oh no. That smile was both sinister and seductive. But at this point, Emmet couldn’t see another way out of this.

“Okay,” he replied, fingers intertwined on his lap. “It’s a deal.”

Emmet just hoped that whatever this ‘job’ was, that it was nothing _weird_.

“The name’s Rex, by the way,” he started, turning to Emmet with another smile. “Rex Dangervest.”

Emmet paused, considering his next words. He felt his face pale, realising who he was now in the company with. He knew that name, recognised it from the news.

“Looks like you’ve heard of me, then, judging from that look on your face.”

Of course he had-- _Rex Dangervest_ , notorious outlaw and doer of bad deeds; wanted on multiple accounts for a range of crimes that Emmet didn’t even want to begin to think about. The only consoling thing about the situation is that he was fairly sure murder wasn’t on that list.

At least, not yet anyway. There was always a first time for everything.

“And what do I call you, then?”

The construction worker nearly jumped out of his own skin, once again caught so deep in his own thoughts he’d almost forgotten where he was.

“Emmet,” he replied nervously. “Just... Emmet.”

Rex raised an eyebrow as he turned back to the road, “Right.”

He pulled over into an alleyway, parking out of sight in a way that was most certainly suspicious. Emmet knew that whatever was happening, it wouldn’t be good, and he was stuck smack-bang in the middle of it. He was most definitely regretting getting out of bed this morning.

Rex hopped out of the car, throwing the door closed and moving to the boot. He gestured for Emmet to follow him, before the younger man reluctantly complied.

“Ever fired a gun before?” Rex asked nonchalantly.

“W-what?” Emmet breathed, struggling to register the question. “No-- of course not!”

The older man shrugged, “First time for everything, I suppose.”

Before Emmet had a chance to respond in between his stuttering, Rex had turned to him with a pump action shotgun, briefly inspecting it before thrusting it into the younger man’s hands. He eyed Emmet up and down again, similar to when they first met-- he wondered how he might appear to Rex-- an awkward, chubby nobody standing next to a wanted criminal holding a gun that he’d probably only end up using to hurt himself, and--

“Yeah, I’m not feeling it,” Rex commented as he took back the gun, replacing it with a large duffel bag. “Try this instead.”

Emmet looked at the large, empty bag in his hands with a furrowed brow, “I don’t understand.”

“We’ll need something to put the money in, kiddo,” the older man shrugged with a grin. “Otherwise what’s the point of robbing a bank?”

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

If Emmet’s brain hadn’t already tuned out for the day, it had now.

Robbery. A bank. Robbing a bank, him-- Emmet. Mild mannered construction worker and otherwise invisible to everyone in the universe. Here, now, with a wanted criminal and about to become one himself.

The next few minutes, if it was only a few minutes-- it was hard to tell-- went by like a blur.

Emmet felt as if his heart was in his throat, beating so loudly it was all he could hear, as he tried to take in air. He couldn’t believe himself, and this situation-- was he really doing thing? Was he really going to be an accomplice, a partner in crime, with this guy!? Robbing a bank-- of all things to do with his Sunday afternoon?

“Come on, kiddo. Keep up.” Rex had shouted to him, in a surprisingly fun tone. He wondered how he could enjoy such a situation.

One thing Emmet could admit that the amount of adrenaline pumping through his system was a high like nothing he’d ever had before.

Within a minute, they were in the back, rummaging around the opened safe. Rex was throwing him as many wads of bills that he possibly could, as Emmet struggled to work his hands and fingers in such a way to get them in the bag. He wasn’t surprised that it took them no time at all to run out of room.

Emmet wondered just how much cash was here... He couldn’t help but think about all the things he could do with it...

Rex patted his shoulder suddenly, causing him to startle as he found himself tuning out to his own thoughts again. The older man gestured for him to follow him out the back with haste.

They were barely a foot out the door before they found themself in trouble.

“Shit! Let’s get a move on!” Rex yelled as he jumped over the driver side door.

Emmet practically fell forward into the car head first, scrambling to get upright as Rex floored it, taking off down the road with a screech. The cops were tailing them within seconds, sirens blaring, cutting off all other sounds from the outside world, other than the engine revving with acceleration.

He needed this nightmare to be over already.

At the end of the next road, Rex turned sharply, nearly spinning the car in a half circle. Emmet used as much of his strength as he could just to hold on, afraid he might be catapulted out at the next turn. The older man then accelerated dead ahead-- straight through the front doors of the local shopping mall.

How he managed to do it without killing anyone was beyond Emmet’s comprehension.

“The hell are you doing--?” the construction yelled in shock.

“What’s the matter?” Rex laughing, turning to stare at him. “Never taken a shortcut before?”

“Eyes on the road!” Emmet replied sharply, ignoring his question-- he just wanted to remain alive until tomorrow.

The older man continued to laugh, seeming to enjoy the carnage and chaos occurring by his hands. Maybe he just gets off on this kind of thing. That could explain it.

He just tried to close his eyes and stop thinking, and pray to whatever god there was that he’d see tomorrow in one piece.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Somehow, miraculously, Rex had managed to lose the cops on their trail. No wonder he hadn’t been caught yet during his escapades-- it was insane, watching him drive the way he did, with no care for anyone’s safety-- not even his own.

Thankfully, they found a hotel not too soon after - Emmet having already nodded off a few times on their long journey to an unknown destination. It was a relief, after everything that had happened today-- he’d learnt to shut his mind off, to not even thinking about what he’d done, what he’d been a part of, how he could never go back to his old life, and that he’d be on the run for the rest of his life.

Emmet ran his hands down his face, feeling so many conflicting emotions at once and just wanting to cry, yet he felt too exhausted to care at this point. He needed to be scared, he needed to feel upset, to feel regret for his actions, and yet-- sitting here, in the nicest car he’d ever seen, with the most handsome and charming man he’d ever met, and a bag full or more money than he’d ever see in his life, he--

He was actually really enjoying himself.

But he could never admit that to anyone.

Right-- no more time to think about that. Emmet needed a shower. A nice, long, warm shower. Something to clean off the dust from his skin. Something to help him relax, and forget. At least for the time being, until he can fully comprehend what he’s done.

“Here’s the key,” Rex offered, dropping it into his hand. “I’ll see if I can find some food.”

Emmet merely nodded, not even looking away from the floor in front of him as he opened the door to their room. It was as if he was on autopilot-- he’d already pulled his shirt over his head, dumping it on the ground without a second thought. He didn’t even notice the single, king sized bed in the room, eyes not leaving the door in front of him, as he made a beeline for the bathroom.

“You’ll need this,” Rex spoke behind with a soft tone, towel in hand as he thrust it forward. He was standing impossibly close, too close for his liking.

“W-what are you doing?” Emmet asked in alarm, eyes wide in a mixture of shock, horror and confusion. He felt suddenly naked and self conscious in the other man’s presence.

Rex grinned at him-- but it was different from before-- almost predatory in a way, if he was reading him correctly. “You’re pretty cute, you know that?” he said, inching just a little too close for comfort, placing a hand on the wall just above the younger man’s shoulder. “We make a good team.”

“U-uh--” his mouth opened and closed with an audible click, his nerves making him feel tense as he struggled to get any words out. “I--”

“Tell me to leave, and I will,” Rex added softly. “We’re even now, so there’s no need for me to hang around-- unless you want me to.”

Emmet was almost mesmerised, trapped staring into the older man’s eyes. He wondered if he had done this before-- he was so charming it was impossible to say no to him. Or at least, that was how Emmet felt. He was falling so far he wasn’t sure he could ever get out again.

“Tell me to leave-- and I will,” he added again, gaze flicking between the younger man’s eyes.

Emmet swallowed the lump in his throat, as he continued to fidget on the spot. “Why me?” he asked with a hesitant breath, melting to the touch as he felt Rex’s hand brush against his cheek.

“Why not?”

Emmet didn’t waste another second; taking in a deep breath and pulling the older man close into a messy kiss. He wasn’t sure where his sudden burst of confidence came from, but he’d had such a stressful day that he didn’t care anymore. He relished the feeling of stubble grazing against his cheek, as he ran a hand through Rex’s hair, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. The other man appeared surprised at first, but moved to take the lead, grasping onto Emmet’s waist with a firm grip. The two eventually separated, taking a moment to regain their breath.

“Thought so,” Rex commented with a chuckle, pulling Emmet closer to him. “Think I’ll keep you around after all.”


End file.
